


Does Your Mother Know That You're Out?

by lunalovvvess (storybuyer)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, this one is cute yall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybuyer/pseuds/lunalovvvess
Summary: Sam loves his Mama, he really does, but if she sets him up one more time he’s gonna take Tony up on that space mission. That’s where you come in.
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Does Your Mother Know That You're Out?

Sam loves his job, working with the Avengers was great. But sometimes a man misses his Mama. Living in DC was nice, because she lived close by, but now that he was traveling constantly, he barely got to see her.

The first time that he requested time off to go visit her, Steve poked fun but gave him the time. When he came back with tupperware full of cookies and his Mama’s famous sweet potato pie, the teasing stopped.

After that first visit, Sam realized a couple of things.

One, he’s definitely not going to be able to keep up with his house. So he’ll have to ask Mama to look after it.

Two, no matter how much of a hero he is, his Mama is still going to meddle in his love life.

•••

At first, Sam didn’t even notice he was being set up. If one of the ladies from Mama’s church happened to visit when he did, and she happened to be his age, that was a coincidence. Mama disappearing in the middle of lunch to “run errands”, leaving them alone? Less of a coincidence.

The next time Sam visited, Mama just happened to need a ride to her mechanics. Did she point out her mechanic and then hop into a taxi as soon as Sam’s back was turned? Yes. It left him having a nice, but awkward chat with Trevor, who was very hot but very engaged. Sam had to explain to Mama later that Trevor didn’t wear his ring at work to protect it. And that her brakes needed work.

The last time Sam visited, Mama invited him to go to a charity event at the fire-station near her house. She was selling some crafts, and wanted Sam to help set up. He went. Of course he did. But he wish he didn’t.

This charity event was also a date auction. Which she had signed him up for. Later, she tells him that she had hoped one of the firemen would bid on him, or the cute girl from the popcorn cart. What ended up happening was the President of the PTA outbid everyone, and their “date” was Sam showing up to her kid’s birthday party. Not that he was upset. There was good cake, and the money went to a good cause. 

What sucked is that he barely got to visit with his Mama, because he got called out for a mission right after the party.

“I’ll talk to her the next time I go home.” Sam thinks to himself, rummaging through his goodie bag from the party. He knows that Bucky will steal the skittles if he doesn’t eat them before he goes home.

•••

Darlene Wilson loved her son. And she was proud of him, being a hero and all that. But that don’t mean nothing if he didn’t have anyone to come home to at the end of the day! She wasn’t going to be around forever, and she wants to make sure that her baby boy is taken care of.

Darlene pulls into the driveway of Sam’s house and parks, humming to herself happily. Instead of walking up the path to his front door, she turns in the opposite direction and makes her way to the neighbor’s porch. After ringing the doorbell, she grins happily as the door is opened.

“Hello Y/N!”

•••

You beam happily. 

“Mrs.Wilson, I didn’t know you were coming today!”

“I told you to call me Darlene.” She tuts at you as she makes her way into your house.

You had gotten to know Mrs.Wilson over the past year or so since you moved into the neighborhood. She had complimented the flowers in your yard, and given you a glass of lemonade.

Since then, you had gotten to know each other pretty well. You knew that she was watching her son’s house (which was next door) while he was working. She knew that you were single. Which meant she was constantly trying to set you up with some friend of a friend that she knew.

So far, you had managed to avoid the set-ups, being busy at work, or one memorable time, bedridden with a nasty flu. After 10 or so failed attempts, you gently suggested that you were just too busy for relationship at the moment. She agreed, and now you have your regular visits where you trade recipes and baked goods.

You were digging into a piece of her award-winning cake when she asked you.

“Sweetie, you know how I come around here to check on my boy’s house?”

You nod, chewing blissfully.

“Well, my old bones just can’t keep doing this back and forth. So, I was wondering if you could keep an eye on it for me? I’d still come down once a month or so, but if you could just peek in once an awhile?”

You put your fork down, and look her in the eye.

“I should’ve known that you were going to bribe me to do something as soon as you pulled out that cake. Of course I’ll do it Darlene, but only because it’s you.”

She laughs and places another slice on your plate.

“Thank you sweetie. Now eat up.”

•••

Sam figured that if he didn’t tell his mama he was coming to visit, she couldn’t set him up with dates. But it also meant that if he was coming straight from a mission at a ridiculous time in the morning, he couldn’t just roll up to her door. So he goes to his place.

•••

You don’t know what woke you up at ass o’ clock in the morning, but you were awake. Shuffling your way to the kitchen, you grab yourself a glass of water. You’re staring out the window absentmindedly when you see movement outside of your neighbors house.

Now, you had made a promise. You told Darlene Wilson that you would watch her son’s house, and that includes making sure that it doesn’t get robbed. 

If you weren’t sleep-deprived, you would have done the reasonable thing and called the police. What you actually did is pull on a jacket, grab your baseball bat, and start to head over.

•••

Muttering to himself, Sam rummages around for his spare key. Usually, it was underneath one of the rocks in his yard, but he just couldn’t find it. He’s feeling around the top of the door when he hears footsteps behind him. From the corner of his eyes he can see that the person coming up behind him.

“Back away from the door.”

Sam looks over his shoulder. You glare at him, bat raised.

“Hands up dude.”

He turns around and face you, putting his hands up.

“Now this is just a misunderstanding. I’m just trying to get into my house.”

You scoff, tightening your grip on the bat. Sam tries again.

“Listen, why would I try to rob a house with no supplies and no getaway car?”

“I don’t know, okay? Just leave before I call the cops.”

“I understand this looks suspicious but this is my house.” 

Sam groans and runs a hand over his face. He can see the sun peeking over the horizon, and just wants to get inside.

“Prove it.”

He looks up, catching your eye. You’re staring at him determinedly, but he can see that you’re just as tired as him. 

“Prove it? I can, uh, give you my i.d.?” 

He starts to reach for his wallet, but you shake your head.

“No, just answer my question.”

Nodding, he meets your eyes again.

“What’s your mother’s name? Quickly.”

Blinking a few times, Sam stares at you incredulously. What does his Mama got to do with all this?

“Darlene. Darlene Wilson.”

•••

You feel your shoulders relax when you hear Darlene’s name. The man in front of you is still staring at you, but you see the tension flow out of him when you put down the bat. You smile at him tiredly.

“Nice to meet you Sam. I’m Y/N, your neighbor.”

**Author's Note:**

> chat with me on tumblr


End file.
